mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Shelley Calene-Black
| birth_place = Fort Worth, Texas | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Voice Actress/Actress | alias = Eileen Dover | gender = Female | status = Single | title = | family = | spouse = | children = | relatives = | ethnic = | religion = | salary = | networth = | credits = Noir as Mireille Bouquet Pani Poni Dash! as Miyuki Igarashi Sin: The Movie as Lt. Jennifer Armack Esther's Diary as Maria Patterson | URL = | agent = Pastorini-Bosby Talent }} Shelley Calene-Black (born April 30, 1979 in Fort Worth, Texas) is an American actress and voice actress who has worked for ADV Films, FUNimation Entertainment, and Seraphim Digital. She has provided voices for a number of English language versions of Japanese anime films and television series. She has also moved into live action roles, playing the lead role of Maria Patterson in the Mariusz Kotowski-directed Holocaust film Esther's Diary (2010). Filmography Anime roles * 009-1 - Mary * Air - Yukito's Mother * Air Gear - Mikan Noyamano * Angelic Layer - Madoka Fujisaki, Tsubasa McEnzie * Appleseed (film) - Nike (Sentai Dub) * Appleseed Ex Machina - Nike * Aura Battler Dunbine - Galarea * Azumanga Daioh - Eiko * Best Student Council - Nanaho Kinjo * Canaan - Canaan * Casshern Sins - Leda * Chance POP Session - Reika * Clannad - Kyou Fujibayashi * The Mythical Detective Loki Ragnarok - Freya * Divergence Eve - Lyar Von Eritana * Devil May Cry: The Animated Series - Elena Devil * E's Otherwise - Professor Chigaya, Sherry * Elfen Lied - Shirakawa * Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood - Additional Voices * Ghost Hound - Kei Yakushi * Gilgamesh - Kiyoko * Gravion - Tesera * Halo Legends - Cortana, Dr. Catherine Halsey * Jinki: Extend - Minami Kosaka * Kiba - Sara * Kurau: Phantom Memory - Kleine Zaksman * Le Chevalier D'Eon - Marquise de Pompadour * Legends of the Dark King: A Fist of the North Star Story - Sakuya * Martian Successor Nadesico: The Prince of Darkness - Inez Frassange, Lapis Lazuii * Master of Martial Hearts - Suzuko * Noir - Mireille Bouquet * Nurse Witch Komugi - Asuka Sakurai * Pani Poni Dash! - Miyuki Igarashi * Prétear - Mayune Awayuki * Princess Nine - Mao Daidoji * Project Blue Earth SOS - Dr. Anderson * Red Garden - Lula * Rune Soldier - Melissa * Samurai Gun - Ohana * Saiyuki - Yaone * Sekirei - Takami Sahashi * Sin: The Movie - Jennifer "JC" Armack * Sister Princess - Chikage * Sorcerous Stabber Orphen - Cleao * Steel Angel Kurumi - Dr. Reiko Amagi * Summer Wars - Mariko Jinnouchi * Super Milk-Chan - Helen The Mother Ant; Herself (Live-Action Footage) * This Ugly Yet Beautiful World - Dr. Jennifer Portman * Those Who Hunt Elves - Celsia Maria Claire * Utawarerumono - Karula * Xam'd: Lost Memories - Ishu Benikawa Live-Action Film roles * Esther's Diary - Maria Patterson * Forgivness - Maria * Garrison - Karen Taylor * Memphis Beat - Principal Goodman * Playing House - Sharon External links * * Shelley Calene-Black at Anime News Network Category:1979 births Category:Living people Category:American voice actors